comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
DC Undead Issue 5 - Terror Part 5
Day of Infection: 12, Number Infected: 12,814 (Madrid, Spain, 4:27 AM, Streets)(Animal Man and a wounded man run from a mob of blood covered people) Animal Man: Batman come in, its Animal Man! The somethings wrong with the civilians! Their covered in blood and are trying to eat me! (Batman talks to Animal Man over the communicator) Batman: I know we just entered the city. It appears these people have been infected with something. What every they are being infected with it is spread via bite. Animal Man: Via bite? (Animal Man looks at the man he is carrying and sees the man has a bite mark on his arm) Animal Man: Batman... I have a man with me who has a bite mark on his arm. What should I do? (Batman pauses) Batman: Do what you think is best, but don't let him bite you. Animal Man: Understood. (Animal Man continues to run away from the mob) Day of Infection: 12, Number Infected: 12,856 (Madrid Spain, 4:35 AM, Streets)(Hawkgirl and Ray is trying to keep the mob of infected people back) Hawkgirl: Ray, use your Light Rays to push them back. (Ray fires his light rays towards the mob) Ray: On it. (Hawkgirl turns on her communicator to talk to Batman) Hawkgirl: Batman its Hawkgirl. Ray and I need help keeping the mob from getting to the hospital. (Batman talks to Hawkgirl over the communicator) Batman: Back-up is already on the way Hawkgirl. Hawkgirl: Thank you, Batman. Batman: Before you turn off your communicator Hawkgirl it is important for Ray and you not to get bit or you will become one of the infected. (Hawkgirl pauses and looks concerned) Hawkgirl: Okay, Batman. (Hawkgirl turns off her communicator) Hawkgirl: Ray, Batman says that help is on the way and it is important that we do not get bit or we will turn into one of them. Ray: Okay. (Hawkgirl and Ray continue to fight off the mob when Hawkman and Flash arrive and Hawkman flies toward Hawkgirl) Hawkman: Are you alright Shiera, I was so worried about... (Hawkgirl swats Hawkman away) Hawkgirl: I'm fine and out in the field its Hawkgirl! Hawkman: I'm sorry, I was just worried and didn't want you to get hurt. Hawkgirl: As you can see I'm fine. (Hawkgirl looks away from Hawkman to see some of the mob making their way into one of the near by buildings) Hawkgirl: Hawkman come with me. Some of the infected have gotten into that building, we should take them out. (Hawkman looks at her and smiles) Hawkman: Okay let's go. Day of Infection: 12, Number Infected: 13,542 (Madrid, Spain, 4:56 AM, Apartment)(Hawkman and Hawkgirl walk through the hall) Hawkman: I don't like this Shiera. Be closed in like this feels like a bad idea. Hawkgirl: Its fine, and besides they have to get close enough to us to do anything and what are the odds of that. Hawkman: I know, but its just I care about... (A moan is heard from a near by room) Zombie: arghhhh... (Hawkman moves towards the door and opens it and the zombie steps out) Zombie: ARhhhhhhggg! (Hawkman takes his mace and swings it at its head killing it) Hawkgirl: Was that necessary. (Hawkman looks at her) Hawkman: Its for our safety. Hawkgirl: Our safety or my safety. (Hawkman takes a breath) Hawkman: I care about you Shiera. (Hawkgirl takes a breath) Hawkgirl: I care about you to Carter, its just that you are to worried about me. I can defend myself. Hawkman: I know Shiera, but with the curse and everything. I can't admit my true feelings for you, because if I do you and I will die and I can't let that happen not again. Hawkgirl: Carter, I'm not afraid of the curse, I love you Carter Hall and I always will. (Hawkman smiles, but just as he is about to hug Hawkgirl a zombie appears behind her and bites her wing) Hawkgirl: nooooo... Hawkman: Shiera... NOOOOOOOO! Day of Infection: 12, Number Infected: 13,765 Category:New Earth-Thirteen Category:Created by Shiplord13 Category:Stories by Shiplord13 Category:Fan Fiction